Apocalyptic Entity
by xXAngelofMercyXx
Summary: AU OC, He knew they were there, but the thought of the Angel of Death being his best friend was definitely a shock. Unknowing, though, that the worst was yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so I'm kind of nervous to see how this all turns out. I have several pre-written chapters, but not too many. I do enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but please don't kill me over here *Shudders*. Anyway, this story is VERY AU as it does not follow the story line or characters of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series; I was inspired by it to write this, which is why I posted it here, and there is some Greek Mythology (The whole "Astronomical Entities" thing is completely made up so...) .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, I'm just an inspired fanfic writer.  
**

* * *

"The Greek are very well known for their many mythical Gods and Legends. There are well known tales such as _Hercules_ or _Jason and the Gold Fleece. _Then there are tales that have been lost to ancient Greek literature, or those that are not commonly seen in our text books."

Keice sat at his desk scribbling down notes as his teacher spoke in the front of the class. Keice loved mythology and, as a freshman in high school, he couldn't say that there was anything he looked more forward to.

"Throughout the next week or so, you will be doing an in-class about one of the Greek Myths or Legends. The project may be worked on by up to three people but partners are not required if you wish to work alone. Be sure to pick up a rubric on your way out and remember that just because the project is in-school doesn't mean that you can't work on it out of school. Class dismissed!"

There was a great bustle of commotion as students hurried to grab a rubric and a partner. Keice, on the other hand, waited until everyone cleared out before walking up to his teacher to grab a rubric.

"It always comes in handy to be patient right, Keice."

"Definitely, Mrs. Linkton," Keice smiled as he grabbed a rubric from Mrs. Linkton's hand, "I do have a question though."

"Anything from one of my prize students,"

"Can I do my project on the Astronomical Entities?"

"Well, they are one of the more uncommonly heard tales, so you can as long as you can find the information."

"Count on it!"

* * * * *

The next few hours of the day could only be explained as uneventful. The only thing that Keice could think about was the Greek Mythology project that was assigned that day in first hour. He was pretty sure that he bombed his math test in second hour… Or was that a Science test? Keice couldn't even think straight during lunch period, which was the only time he saw his best friend; since she's a sophomore

"Hey! Keice, are you listening?" Raiyne called from across the lunch table.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I can't stop thinking about the project that Mrs. Linkton assigned."

There was a slight pause before Raiyne continued to speak, "You're unbelievable sometimes, Keice." Raiyne couldn't help laugh reaching across the table to punch Keice in the shoulder. She pulled of her dark sun glasses after recovering from her laughing fit

Keice looked at Raiyne's eyes. The unnatural white of a blind man's eye covered her pupils and irises, but, as far as Keice knew, Raiyne could see just fine. She didn't have any problems with sports or school, not that Keice would know.

"Where are your contacts?" Keice asked.

"Forgot them at home…"

"Ah, I see"

Raiyne usually wore contacts that turned her eyes blue to avoid questioning or staring. On days that she forgot her contacts, she wore sunglasses.

"So what are you doing the project on?" Raiyne asked with a sharp-toothed grin.

"The Greek Astronomical Entities." Keice answered taking a bite of his bag lunch.

Raiyne didn't reply. Keice looked up at his friend hoping that he didn't possibly offend her, not sure how he could have though. The expression on Raiyne's face was blank. She was just staring back at him with what slightly resembled a smirk, not that Keice could really tell.

"Now look at who's spacing out," Keice laughed. When Raiyne still didn't respond, Keice ran his hand through his light brown, shoulder length hair with a sigh.

Raiyne abruptly stood up with a jerk, "I have to go. I'll see you later." Raiyne sprinted off after that.

Keice sighed and muttered, "The usual…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I actually have A LOT of this typed out so I'll just put them on here when I remember too. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

Keice didn't see, or hear from, Raiyne for the rest of that day; not that he usually would after lunch. On his walk home from school, he could have sworn that he heard her cussing, but, upon realizing she wasn't really there, Keice assumed it was just his imagination.

"Mom, I'm home!" Keice called through the entrance of his home. He ran upstairs to his room without waiting long enough to hear if his mother replied. Keice threw his bag onto his bed and jumped into his office chair; swiveling around to face his computer.

An email notification pulled up on the screen. Keice ignored the title and looked directly at the sender. It read, "From Raiyne." Keice proceeded to read to contents of the email.

"Hey Keice,

Sorry for running out on you today. Some urgent family matters came up. Meet me in Fountain Park Saturday around noon. There's some that I must talk to you about in person.

~Raiyne

Αποκάλυψη

Κυβερνήτης του υπόκοσμου

Δεν θα ακολουθήσουμε ποτέ πάλι στα βήματά του

Μέσα στον πειρασμό"

Keice stared at the last sentence of Raiyne's email, _"There's something that I must talk to you about in person." _Keice scratched his head with a sigh. Before closing the email, though, something caught Keice's attention. Keice couldn't decipher he weird lettering at the bottom of Raiyne's email. What was it? Roman? Chinese? No it couldn't be Chinese. Then it was Roman, but how could Keice be sure?

"Whatever," He eventually muttered to himself, "I'll ask Raiyne tomorrow."

Keice closed his email and opened up the internet and went straight to "_"_. Keice immediately typed _"Greek Astronomical Entities"_ in the Search bar and hit Enter. Thousands of links popped up in about two seconds. Keice clicked on the first one and began to read.

"**The Seven Astronomical Entities**

In Greek Mythology, there are Gods and Goddesses, Heaven and Tartarus, Myths and Legends, and then there are the Deities and Entities. A Deity is a supernatural, immortal being. The Deities govern forces of nature such as the darkness or night or time. Entities, on the other hand, are a separate existence that governs the qualities of man such as wisdom or mercy. The Astronomical Entities are not to be mistaken for the Greek Constellations. Though they hold power, the Constellations are not near as important as the Entities.

**The Entities – **There are seven total Entities that existed in Greek Mythology. Each one has a purpose and a story. The Entities are also called Angels throughout Greek Literature. It is believed that the Entities exist on Mt. Olympus with Zeus. In the tale _Zeus and Death _Zeus encounters the Angel, Death, and is almost tricked by the wicked Entity.

**Angel of Death (****Θάνατος****) – **The Angel of Death is the Entity that governs the death of all things that are Earthbound throughout Greek Mythology. This Entity is the most commonly seen throughout Greek Literature. One of the Angel's better known occurrences is in the tale of _Niobe_ and her seven sons and seven daughters. Artemis and Apollo killed her children with their sharpest arrows under command of Leto. Niobe was spared but later turned to stone when Death decided to pay a visit. It is said, that Death will turn any to stone by stealing their soul; once this occurs, the being no longer exists in the underworld since the soul is taken and not released or left. _The Angel of Death is one of the only Two Angels that steals souls. It is believed that this Angel devours the stolen souls._

**Angel of Life (****Ζωή****) – **The Angel of Life is the Entity that governs the Life of all things that are Earthbound throughout Greek Mythology. This Entity is not as commonly seen throughout Greek Mythology as Death but it still very common. This Angel's occurrences usually are when man is born or when man narrowly escapes Death's grasp. One of the most well known stories of Greek Literature _Hercules _is an occurrence of this Entity. It is believed that Life protected Hercules from the many opportunities at Death he faced. Because of the obvious conflict between Life and Death, it is said that the two Angels do not get along very much. _The Angel of Life is one of the only Two Angels that can steal souls._

**Angel of Hate (****Μίσος****) – **The Angel of Hate is the Entity that governs all emotions of distress or evil throughout Greek mythology. This Angel is usually only seen with the God Hades, in Tartarus, or the Underworld. Despite the name, it's said that the Entity of Hate is a peace keeping body by sensing and appearing in places of great distress or evil. This Angel is usually followed by the Angel of Forgiving who dispels the feelings. _The Angel of Hate is one of the only Angels that can appear in more places than one at any given time._

**Angel of Forgiving (****Συγχώρεση****) –** The Angel of Forgiving is the Entity that governs all emotions of self pity or forgiveness. This Angel is commonly seen in places that the Angels of Hate had previously visited. The Angel of Forgiving is quite like the Angel of Hate despite the discrepancy in their names. The two are often mistaken as one Entity. _The Angel of Forgiving is one of the only Angels that can appear in more places than one at any given time._

**Angel of Mercy (****Έλεος****) –** The Angel of Mercy is the Entity that governs the passing of the earthbound beings that depart into Persephone's hands (Heaven) instead of Hades' (Hell) in the Underworld. It is said that once a spirit is placed into the hands of Persephone, they are free to live in a Heaven-like state of being. The Angel of Mercy is always seen alongside the Angel of Death throughout Greek Mythology. In the tale of _Niobe_, Niobe's fourteen children were taken by the Angel of Mercy; whereas Niobe's soul was taken by the Angel of Death.

**Angel of Revenge (****Εκδίκηση****) – **The Angel of Revenge is the Entity that governs all feelings of regret or revenge upon death. The Angel of Revenge is most commonly seen either in the underworld, Tartarus, or with the Angel of Hate. The Angel of Revenge only deals with emotions of those who have passed; therefore this Entity is not commonly seen throughout Greek Literature.

**Angel of Wisdom (****Φρόνηση****) – **The Angel of Wisdom is the Entity that governs alongside the Goddess Athena. This Angel does not deal with the Gods, but does strategize for the other Angels and gives the Gods news. It is said that the Angel of Wisdom is the ruler, or leader, of all the Angels. _The Angel of Wisdom is the only Angel that does not leave Mt. Olympus.__"_

Keice finished the article and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Upon looking at his alarm clock, which read 2:30 a.m., Keice groaned and walked over to his bed. Tossing his backpack off, Keice's last thoughts before falling asleep were, "Glad I don't have any homework."


End file.
